


In Which Eggsy Provides a Sympathetic Ear

by CaryceJade



Series: Past, Present, and Future [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Eggsy being kind, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the movie, and is part of my AU. </p>
<p>Or why Eggsy is so angry at Morgana before she explains her actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eggsy Provides a Sympathetic Ear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, btw.
> 
> This takes place before the Reunion vignette in my Five Times story, and explains why Eggsy is perhaps a bit angrier than you would expect when Morgana reveals that James and Harry are alive. It's understandable that he'd be a little miffed that he wasn't told about Morgana's manipulations to keep Harry alive, but he had never even met James.
> 
> Alastair doesn't really remember this taking place except hazily, until Roxy fills him in later after he and Eggsy get to know each other better.
> 
> I can't really write Eggsy's accent to save my life.

Eggsy was walking down the halls of the manor. He was supposed to be meeting Roxy, and just hanging out between training. Today was a rare free day where the remaining candidates could relax, prepare, or train as they wished. He and Roxy had decided to just hang out and talk, maybe go bug Merlin for a minute, since outside of training, he seemed to be an all right guy. Certainly a warped guy, and his sense of humor made Eggsy seriously wonder sometimes, but all right nonetheless. 

Which was why it surprised Eggsy to hear crying as he was walking down the hall to the room where he was supposed to meet Roxy, and it wasn't a girl crying. Then he heard Roxy talking quietly. Though he couldn't make out the words, he recognized the cadence one typically makes when trying to comfort a crying person. 

First off, he hoped whoever was crying was all right. Who was crying, though? He doubted it was one of the candidates, since neither he nor Roxy really got on with the others. They had clicked right off, though they still didn't know much about each other yet. He knew she had parents that were still together and that she had a good relationship with, and had two brothers, one older, one younger. She knew a little about his messed-up family and how desperately he wanted better for Daisy. That left...about six knights, Merlin, a ton of techs, and Arthur. He doubted it was Arthur, since Roxy always looked a little creeped out when he was around, a vibe that he shared. Merlin, it would have to be a big fucking deal for him to break down. Harry was still in that godforsaken coma, so it wasn't him either.

Well, this was getting him nowhere, and whoever it was sounded terrible, like somebody had ripped their heart out. As distraught as they sounded, though they were trying to be quiet, they probably wouldn't go anywhere under their own steam, if they managed to not cry themselves sick. He’d seen his mother do that a few times after his dad had died; cry so much and so hard she’d throw up. He took a deep breath and pushed the slightly open door a little wider. 

Roxy had someone, a knight, judging by the suit, in her arms, his head buried in her chest, sobbing as if their heart had shattered. She was rocking them, carding a hand through their hair, saying the typical comforting nonsense that, even though it didn't fix whatever you were crying over, still made you feel less alone. She was crying too, he realized.

She looked up and mouthed _Close the door. _He did that. It was then that he realized she was consoling Percival. He wondered what that was about. He had never heard the man speak, much less show any emotion. He wondered how he would handle it if Harry broke down in front of him. He didn't know how well Roxy knew Percival, but maybe he’d handle it the same way; just try to be there, even of he could do nothing to fix the situation.__

“Is there anythin’ I can do?” He asked Roxy, kneeling down beside them.

“Just stay. I’ll tell you everything, but help me get him calmed down first.”  
Eggsy surveyed the situation. The poor man wasn't just crying, he was having a full-blown panic attack, and Roxy seemed to be in no state to really help him.

He cautiously laid a hand on Percival’s arm. “Listen, bruv, you're panickin’ and you need to calm down. Come on and breathe with me.” He positioned himself to where Percival could feel him breathing, slow and steady. 

It was a weird three-way hug, but it did seem to be helping both Percival and Roxy. After a few minutes, Eggsy scanned Percival’s face. He looked calmer, but still not really there. 

“Has ‘e got a room nearby?” Eggsy asked Roxy. “Don't wanna leave ‘im alone, but ‘e’s gonna crash. This takes a lot outa ya’.” 

Roxy nodded and, meeting eyes with Eggsy, helped Percival up. “Come on, Allie, we’re going to go lie down now.” He just looked blankly at her.

“Easy, bruv, we’ve got ya’” Eggsy said from his other side. He filed away what Roxy had called Percival. Obviously a nickname, so they were on familiar terms. He trusted Roxy to tell him once they got Percival taken care of.

It didn't take long to get Percival to his room, since Roxy obviously knew the way, and mercifully, they didn't actually meet anyone. Eggsy wouldn't have been sure what to explain, and Roxy seemed...protective. He caught a glimpse of Merlin, even caught his eye, and swore he saw a flash of actual approval there before he turned down another hallway.

Once they were there, Roxy immediately went over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas and handed them to Percival. “Allie, you are going to go take a shower, put these on, then go to bed. If you are not out here in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in, and don't think I won’t. And the door stays unlocked.” He only gave her a vague nod before shuffling into the bathroom. 

“Mind tellin’ me what's goin’ on, Rox?” Eggsy asked quietly. 

Roxy sat down and sighed hard, scrubbing her hands across her face. “It's not easy to talk about yet. Obviously, Percival and I are closer than you'd expected.”

“Are you…” he left the implication hanging.

“No, no, God no. Percival, Alastair, is my older brother.” She took a few more deep breaths.

“‘E’s lost someone, and so ‘ave you.”

Roxy nodded. “The previous Lancelot, James, was his husband.” 

Eggsy didn't know what exactly to say to that. He couldn't imagine losing someone like that. “Sounds like ‘e was a big part of your lives.” 

She smiled wistfully. “He was. Alastair is sixteen years older than me, seventeen years older than Robert. They got together when I was almost seven, about six months after James became an agent. Robbie and I spent a lot of time with them, and my parents adored James. He worshipped the ground Alastair walked on, and the feeling was mutual.” 

“What was ‘e like? As a person, I mean.”

“He was a ball of energy most of the time. Funny, was almost always joking, but kind. He never used his sense of humor to hurt anyone, and hated it if he accidentally hurt someone. He never resented Robbie or me, loved us, and we adored him.” 

“Can't say anythin’ other than I'm sorry. Doesn't make anythin’ better, but I'm ’ere if you need me.” 

“Thanks, Eggsy.” She smiled at him as her brother shuffled out of the bathroom and over to the bed that Roxy was sitting on the end of. She got him situated in the bed, then bent and kissed him on the forehead. 

Once it was obvious that he was asleep, Roxy threw herself into Eggsy’s arms and wept. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he let a couple of tears fall as well. He just prayed that if there were some sort of deity out there that they would heal these two broken people.


End file.
